525,600 Minutes
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: There are 525,600 minutes in 1977 / or the year of Lily and James.


**Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **ASSIGNMENT 12- Ancient Aztec Studies- _Write a story that spans an entire year, with one scene for each month._**

 ***Note to Student Examiners- As you can probably tell, this is _way _ over the word count limit (see below). I didn't see the word count limit until I completed the fic, and I apologize for that.**

 **Flower Picking Season- Petunia- _(dialogue) "Do you think I'm a bad person?"_**

 **365 Drabbles- #101- Devoted**

 _ **Word Count: 6,224**_

* * *

 _January 1977- A Mysterious Gift_

"Happy Birthday!" Lily's friends chorused.

Lily grinned broadly as she gazed at the stack of gifts at the foot of her bed.

She unwrapped the first present, Alice's, which was a limited edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. She flipped through the book briefly, inhaling the fresh, clean scent of a new book. She thanked her friend generously.

Lily proceeded to rip apart the wrapping of the next present, which was given to her by Mary, according to the tag. It was a set of brand new quills she'd been eyeing at Scrivenshafts' for a few weeks, but she'd been on a tight budget.

The next present was the one that took Lily's breath away. It was a gorgeously elegant silver bracelet, with glistening teardrop-shaped beads on it. Lily's initials were embedded in emerald gemstones into a circular frame hanging from the center.

Lily tried on the bracelet. It was a perfect fit.

Her friends were in awe at the bracelet, astounded by the way it shimmered beautifully in the morning light, and more amazed by the price. The tag had been left on deliberately the bracelet, and as Lily admired it, she noticed the price. It was a pretty expensive gift, and she knew none of her friends had this kind of money.

Later, when she had opened all of her presents and thanked all of her friends, she safely tucked the bracelet into her jewelry box. Who knew, she thought, maybe this might come in handy someday.

* * *

 _February 1977- A Rude Awakening_

"EEEEEK!" Lily shrieked as a horde of owls came swarming towards her, each carrying an item of affection- a card, a flower, a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and so on.

Those items rained down on and around Lily, unfortunately disturbing her roommates, and once they realized what was going on, they started screaming as well.

Deafening screeching and screaming disrupted the previous quiet. The girls scrambled for cover, some getting hit by the items pelting down in masses.

Once the mayhem was over, the girls slowly peeked out from their beds, where they had taken refuge. Lily crawled out and snatched the first letter she could find. A thunderous look crossed her face.

"Who-? Hestia began, but was cut off as Lily yelled furiously, " _POTTER!"_

Over in the boys' dormitory, the boys were awakened as a shriek rang across the tower. It didn't take long for them to discover why.

Lily burst into the dormitory and sprinted towards James's bed. He barely had time before she pounced on him, pounding her fists against his body and screaming in his ear. James cursed as her fists sunk into his body. They were like tiny sharp weapons, and they hurt like _hell._

"Argh-geroff me-agh, Evans, let go of me!" James yelped.

"Not-until-you-apologize-for-those-owls!" Lily yelled, punctuating each word with a blow.

"What're you doing to him, Evans?" asked Remus groggily, rubbing his eyes to check if he was hallucinating. He wasn't.

Sirius, however, took action. With brute force, he pulled a flailing Lily off of his best mate.

James sat up gingerly, rubbing his sore, but not heavily damaged, face. Damn, that girl could kick some butt if she set her mind to it.

"Lily, what was that for?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Don't act all innocent! You know what you bloody did!" she said hoarsely, but with conviction. When he did not respond, she dutifully filled him herself. "Your owls, of course! They burst into our dormitory and bombarded us with _your_ obsolete things! Why in Merlin's name-?"

She was panting by this point. James, however, drew himself up and declared, "Those are tokens of affection to you, my love. Another way to prove my never-ending, devout love to my lovely lady on this special Valentine's Day!"

"Well, she was never your lady and she never will be!" Lily screamed, chucking the nearest book at him. It collided sickeningly with his face. "After this ghastly display of affection, I hardly doubt she will even consider!"

Lily stomped out of the room, slamming the door for emphasis. James didn't get up, sulky at yet another rejection and an added bonus: an injury. And he was sure that this was going to succeed!

* * *

 _March 1977- A Forced Smile_

Lily could literally hear trumpets blowing a celebratory ode as she entered the Great Hall. Because today was an unforgettable day. It was her nemesis's birthday, and she was _not_ prepared for it, not even having some kind of present for him.

Over by the staff table, the Marauders were jubilantly toasting to their friend, and said friend was basking in the attention that solely focused on him.

Girls wished him a happy birthday, and a few winked at him. Sirius ogled them unabashedly, even admitting that he might shag a few of them if James didn't.

Boys heartily slapped him on the back as they passed as their way of expressing happy birthday. James was highly admired and idolized by the younger boys, because he wasn't as women-obsessed as Sirius, but he was still attractive. That was due to the fact that he was crazily infatuated with one girl, but she was not smitten with him.

Speaking of James-abhorring girls, the one he was madly in love with was walking towards them at that moment. Sirius nudged him and James sat up straight, ruffling his hair and grinning crookedly at Lily.

Lily mustered up the courage to bid him happy birthday. She gave James a quick nod and flashed a brief smile at him, and James was over the moon with euphoria.

"She actually said something!" James exclaimed, his eyes as large as saucers, not believing his incredible luck.

He was merry for the rest of the day, which was a source of concern and speculation among the students. Many were wondering why James was in such high spirits.

"I heard that Evans grabbed him and snogged him right in the middle of the Hall," Lily overheard one student whisper to his friend as she was making her way to her first lesson, Transfiguration.

She whirled around, dropping her books, and whipped her wand out. She pressed it against the boy's throat with almost inhuman ferocity. The boy was whimpering, terrified at facing the infamous wrath of Lily Evans.

"Never," she spoke with a deadly tone, "mention the idea of Potter and I doing inappropriate things, things you should not have any business knowing!"

"You know, Evans, it's not a rather far-fetched idea as you claim," a new, arrogant voice said, and Lily groaned and turned away from the poor boy. He scampered away.

James was striding confidently down the corridor, his friends flanking him. His voice was dripping with pompousness.

"It could happen right here, right now, if you wanted to," he continued.

Lily spat at him. "Never," was her vicious one-word reply. She stormed away, leaving the entire hallway baffled.

James scratched his neck and said defensively to the onlookers, "It could happen!"

* * *

 _April 1977- A Humorous War_

April Fools Day. A day the staff dreaded, the students hesitantly anticipated, and the Marauders declared a war on the students, but not with sticks and stones.

By breakfast, the total number of students affected was at ten, five of them Slytherins, who were scowling at their plates with various hexes, curses, and charms placed on them.

By the end of breakfast, when students were heading to their upcoming lessons, there was a scream from ahead. A girl had just discovered that her face was covered in pimples, and quite a few people were in hysterics after finding out that they too had fallen prey to the same prank.

By the time lunch rolled around, the count had risen drastically to a whopping seventeen, including an additional five Slytherins. Overall, ten were affected.

The Marauders had taken special pleasure in pranking the Slytherins, many of whom they held grudges against. One Slytherin, Avery, had shrunken Peter's head, so the Marauders got their revenge fair and square by turning Avery's clothes transparent, revealing his heart-patterned boxers. Avery swore that he was going to get them back with a vengeance, but the pranksters-in-chief weren't worried. Nevertheless, Avery became the laughingstock of the school.

The Marauders were targeting primarily Slytherins, but the other houses were no exception. Hufflepuffs, they learned, were the easiest to prank, since they were unsuspecting. During the course of the day, at least half of Hufflepuff House was afflicted with unusually colored skin, ranging from black to fluorescent green, to Gryffindor red.

Lily had watched all of these pranks take place all day, and while she knew it was against the rules, the Marauders were utilizing impressive, high-level magic and the pranks were harmless (except for Avery's; whenever she saw him she pictured him with his clothes transparent). That was why she never told them off. As long as they didn't victimize her.

However, as Lily found herself dripping wet and soaked to the bone from a bucket of ice water, she vowed that she would retaliate. Her prank would be one the Marauders would never be able to top. The mother of all pranks.

She planned and plotted, and brought her best mates in to assist her. By dinner, they were all set up and ready to laugh. No one would suspect a thing, which was the sweetest element of all.

Lily had the genius idea to _combine_ together all of the Marauders' pranks throughout the day. Therefore, the Marauders were all squawking like chickens, bright blue, doused in icy water, plus a few extra incorporations of the girls' creation. By the conclusion of the meal, everyone was laughing uncontrollably and the Marauders were furious.

* * *

 _May 1977- No Good Cheats_

Word spread around the school of James's new girlfriend. She was a transfer from America, and was as American as you could get.

Laurie Foster was blonde, green-eyed, and had a supermodel-like body, a body which every girl envied. Except for one, that is.

Lily was completely warm and welcoming to the American girl, but her feelings towards James had not changed one jot. Especially since she too, was involved with someone.

Daniel 'Danny' Winston was almost a perfect fit for Lily. Keyword being _almost._

He was sweet, genuine, and shy, the latter countering Lily's bold, effervescent personality. Growing up in a middle-class family had molded him into a modest boy. He wasn't as smart as Lily, which was her biggest beef with him. She longed to have conversations where the other person was contributing intelligent responses that challenged her brain, rather than have to answer pointless questions.

Danny was trying his hardest, but their skill levels were separated by too much.

Laurie, well, James had issues with her too. She didn't care much for Quidditch, never attending his practices, which was essentially what destroyed their relationship.

One dreary evening, James caught Laurie with- you guessed it, Lily's dishonest boyfriend, Danny. A fight of epic proportions ensued. He accused her of lack of commitment, she said that he wasn't devoting enough time to her, because he was in love with another girl.

They didn't break up then, but their feelings towards each other were strained, leading to their relationship's painstaking demise.

Danny continued to see Laurie behind Lily's back. Lily and Danny split, after he had been cheating on her with Laurie for almost a month.

Lily, in light of the break-up, was abnormally cheerful. She'd sensed that something was amiss, but denied it to herself constantly. Now, she was worry-free and no longer had to deal with her ex's stupidity (And let's admit it, James was secretly happy that they had separated; he'd been envious and plotting to embarrass Danny for weeks).

She was free.

* * *

 _June 1977- Farewell Advice_

Students filed into the Hogwarts Express, chattering with their friends. It was the end of yet another school year, and an entertaining end it had been. The Marauders had presented a short reenactment of the year, and it had been so spectacular that the teachers actually applauded them.

Lily, albeit her notorious aversion to the Marauders, more so James, conceded grudgingly that their production was outstanding. The magic used to stage the entire gig was excellent, and she had never enjoyed a performance more than she had then.

She even complimented the pranksters personally, and James just about fainted. It took a bucket of water to revive him.

Now, Lily was boarding the train back home, discussing animatedly about her plans for the summer. Her sister was getting married to the Whale during the summer, and it was going to be a grand celebration. Lily, however, could care less about it. She and Petunia had a rocky relationship since their falling out when Lily went to Hogwarts.

A tap on her shoulder startled her, and she whirled around. James smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you," he said, "I just wanted to ask you something before we left."

"What? You better not ask me out again," she warned.

"Merlin, Evans, really? Resorting to your standby when I was going to ask you an innocent question?" He frowned, towering over her.

Lily shied back. "Of-of course not, go ahead," she invited him.

"I just wanted to ask you- do you think I'm a bad person?"

A sly grin spread on her face. "That depends," she said, subtly twirling a strand of her hair, "Do _you_ think you're a bad person?"

That threw him off guard. "Er..."

"I was just messing with you." She swept her hair behind her ears and inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, er," he fumbled, "You've called me a countless number of names: tosser, pig, and most of all, a wanker. I just wanted to know what I could do to, you know, change. I really like you, and I'm willing to do anything."

She smiled again, but this time with a slight shock. This was the first time he'd actually decided to make an effort to change, and she was...liking it.

"Hmm," she thought aloud, pressing a finger lightly to her lips, "You could start by not asking me out every other breath. That eliminates a lot."

He nodded determinedly, resolving to not to ask her out anymore.

"You could also try to mature a little over the summer. You know, try not to have any major altercations with the Slytherins next year, so learn to control yourself. I know disputes with those snakes is unavoidable, but at _least_ make an effort."

James's eyes were steely with resignation.

"If you do all of those things, then I _might_ consider going on date with you," she concluded, winking at him for good measure, and James nearly passed out again.

She waved as the steam engine hissed, giving a final warning to those who had not yet made it on the train had to get on immediately.

James caught up to her with an earnest expression. "Write me?"

"Sure," she agreed.

* * *

 _July 1977- Consoling Letters_

 _Dear Evans,_

 _How's your summer so far? Mine's boring; Mum's making Sirius and I scrub the house from top to bottom. It is hard labor, I tell you. Our house is humongous; you have idea what pain we're experiencing. Honestly, we have house-elves!_

 _Anyway, I hear Mum calling me again. She probably wants me to scour the drain in the sink._

 _James_

 ** _Potter/James/you with the bird's nest,_**

 ** _Nothing, I repeat, nothing can be more draining than planning a wedding. You do not know what horrors I have to endure. You think cleaning drains is bad? Just sit with my sister for a few hours, and see what it does to you._**

 ** _How big of a house do you have? You do realize you could clean it with magic, right? You're seventeen, or has the scent of the drain spoiled your mind? And don't treat your house-elves like slaves._**

 ** _And please, call me Lily. It's rather rude when you address me by my last name._**

 ** _Lily_**

 _Lily/you with the head on fire,_

 _That's rich, coming from a person who labels my luscious hair as a 'bird's nest.' And you call_ me _rude._

 _Are you inviting me over to your house, Lily? That would be extremely gracious of you. I would love to meet the woman who gave birth to you; I expect she's a lovely woman._

 _We cannot clean the house by magic, as dear Mum said that we needed to learn the Muggle way to clean, and consequences would be severe if we cheated._

 _You're worried about me? Aw, how sweet!_

 _Missing you,_

 _James_

 ** _James,_**

 ** _What in my letter implied that I was worried about you? You're such a-a- bollocks, I can't think of a word._**

 ** _No way. You are not coming over to my house, nor will you ever. I will castrate you if you dare come within a mile radius. My mother, however, will be all of a flutter, and she will fawn over you excessively and it will annoy the shite out of you. I think that's incentive to not come._**

 ** _At least you're learning about hard work. Muggles don't have magic; they clean everything by hand, just look at my sister. So don't complain._**

 ** _Stop being so whiny,_**

 ** _Lily_**

 _Lily,_

 _Of course you can't think of a word; your mind is too muddled with thoughts of yours truly._

 _Your sister sounds like an awful person, judging from the numerous complaints on your part. Just say the word, and I will come and rescue you from that place. You can stay at my place, if you'd like._

 _Remind me not to come to your house. Castration sounds terrible, because I couldn't survive without my bits. By the way, what were you doing thinking about my bits?_

 _Don't slander your mother like that; you wouldn't be alive without her, and that would be a horrible expense for me to pay. Although, I could do without your daily insults._

 _I'm not whining, I just hate cleaning dirty toilets and wiping sinks all day long. Mum is like a-_

 _-oops, can't finish that, she just walked in. Forget what I said._

 _Okay, she's gone._

 _Where was I? Oh, I was just venting to you about my arduous labor. I lost my spot, so I'm going close this now._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _James_

 ** _James,_**

 ** _You pervert. You complete and utter prat._**

 ** _That previous letter was oozing with arrogance. You never think about anyone other than yourself, do you?_**

 ** _Don't act like I'm a damsel in distress. I'm perfectly capable of escaping by myself, thank you._**

 ** _My sister is an absolute brat, so forgive me for groaning about her. My mother is a fairly pleasant person, but she is apt to assuming things. Like the other day, our neighbor's son came over to give us a present, and Mum thought he was my suitor. I was so humiliated, I wouldn't come out of my room for five hours before succumbing to hunger (and that had nothing to do with the aromatic scent of pizza drifting up the stairs to my room). I'm sure you're quite jealous, but don't be. He's too old for me. I like guys my age (insert me slapping your smirking face)._**

 ** _I'm serious about the castrating part. I will wholeheartedly disembowel you if you show up on our doorstep and try to harass my parents. My father won't fall for your charm as easily as my mother will. And Petunia- don't get me started on her._**

 ** _Hoping you don't turn up,_**

 ** _Lily_**

 ** _James,_**

 ** _What's wrong? Why haven't you responded yet?_**

 ** _Lily_**

 ** _J,_**

 ** _Reply. Now._**

 ** _L_**

 _Lily,_

 _I know I haven't written for a long time, but there was crisis at home, and I'm having a tough time dealing with my emotions at the moment. Sirius is distraught, and so is my father. You see, the thing is-_

 _Ah, no point in trying to beat around the bush. My mother is dead. Passed away from cancer a week ago._

 _She was diagnosed two years ago. She battled back, and destroyed it completely. The Healers told us that she would never get it again._

 _Then, a little under a year ago, my father started noticing symptoms. He didn't inform me right away, because he didn't want me to worry, and he would believe it would pass._

 _But it didn't. The cell growth progressively increased, her condition worsened and finally the Healers regretfully told us that she had about six months to live. She died painlessly, but she told me one thing before she passed. Never give up._

 _I would write a nice long eulogy about her life, but I can't. Personally, I feel like my mother wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on her death. She would want us to move on._

 _So here's what I'm proposing. Do you want to meet my friends and I next weekend for brunch in Diagon Alley? If transport is a hassle, then just tell me and we can pick you up._

 _It's not a date, if that's what you're thinking._

 _Grieving,_

 _James_

 ** _James,_**

 ** _I-I don't what to say._**

 ** _When I first received your letter, I was upset that you hadn't written for a while. Then, as I read your letter, my heart broke for you and Sirius. I cried. I never cry, James, never as much as I did._**

 ** _I know there's not much I can do, but I would like to offer condolences to you and your family, and accept your invitation to brunch in Diagon Alley. Transport is not a problem, I can just come via Knight Bus. Don't mistake this for pity. I'm doing it because you are my friend._**

 ** _Don't you dare bail out on me._**

 ** _Hoping you're feeling okay,_**

 ** _Lily_**

* * *

 _August 1977- Ice Cream Disasters_

Lily tapped the bricks accordingly to open Diagon Alley. The bricks moved aside and she strode into the alley.

The hub of the Wizarding World, which was usually bustling, was vacant and those who were there had their eyes darting around for trouble.

She spotted James without any difficulty. The bespectacled boy was sitting at a table outside Fortescue's nonchalantly chatting with his friends. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened.

But Lily knew him better. She noted the bags under his eyes, and his eyes, ordinarily warm, were slightly frosty.

In spite of herself, she shivered. An eerie silence had fallen over the area, and it unnerved her.

Lily hurried over to the table. The four boys greeted her kindly, and James stood up.

"Here, have my seat," he offered.

"No, I'll get my own," she declined.

"No, I insist." His nerves were on edge.

Lily relented. She sat and James dragged another chair over, the legs grating against the stone.

"So," she said, as soon James was settled, "How is everyone?"

That was her conversation starter, and the discussion escalated from there. They exchanged news from home, and finally they arrived at a sensitive subject: James's mother's death.

"How are you?" Lily asked compassionately.

James's face darkened.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Lily didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"No, it's fine," assured James, his eyes glued to the table, "It's a touchy topic."

"No worries. Hey, who wants ice cream?"

All of them brightened considerably, bar James, who kept his eyes on the table.

Sirius requested a mint and chocolate chip ice cream, while Remus opted for double chocolate and Peter asked for plain vanilla. She preferred a strawberry and fudge combination, but when she asked what flavor James would like, he muttered, "Doesn't matter."

Lily looked taken aback, but before she could rebut, Sirius said loudly, "Why don't I come with you? You're going to need help to bring all of our ice cream."

Lily permitted him with a nod, and Sirius followed her.

"Why's he so surly?" she queried.

"He and his Mum used to come here every Sunday," Sirius murmured, "They always ordered cookie dough ice creams, because it was her favorite."

Lily nodded understandingly. Today was Sunday.

Lily and Sirius returned with cones in hand. They passed around the cones, and peacefully licked them. Lily was observing James, who was staring blankly at his pecan double-scoop.

"C'mon, eat," she encouraged him.

He lifted his eyes, meeting her own, and abruptly said, "Lily, may I speak with you in private?"

She individually locked eyes with the Marauders, communicating confusion with them. They were as equally as bewildered.

"Um, sure." Lily got up and followed him to a secluded alcove. He turned to her, seriousness in his eyes.

She began to ask, "What-?"

In one swift move, he shoved her against the wall. She emitted a squeak of pain before he forcefully attacked her lips.

Lily's first instinct was to push him away. _This isn't right._ But Merlin behold, he was a _fantastic_ kisser.

She nearly lost herself in the kiss, until she became acutely aware of the rough brick wall digging into her back sharply. She thrust her arms forward until he released her.

Lily stared at him, indecision formulating in her eyes as well as tears, before she promptly punched him.

"Ow!" James yelled.

Tears were streaming down her face. "How could you?!" she screamed, tangling her hands in her hair, before fleeing.

James swore, expletives spilling out of his mouth in waves, before running his hand through his hair inherently. He was screwed.

They were back to square one.

* * *

 _September 1977- A Confrontation at the Train Station_

Lily's sharp eyes observed the train platform, searching for her friends. She had exciting news to share with them, information she had not disclosed in her letters.

She spotted Potter and Black, conversing quietly near the end of the train, and wishing to not encounter them, Lily wisely stayed clear.

At last, she located Hestia. That girl had such a freakishly long neck it was impossible to not pick her out from a crowd.

Lily swept her auburn hair out of her eyes and allowed the crowd to carry her over to her best friend.

"Lily!" Hestia squealed, pulling said girl into a hug, "I've missed you! How was your summer?"

"It was painful," Lily admitted ruefully, "unless you _don't_ count planning the _Wedding of the Century._ " She pulled a face. "Honestly, who cares about how the napkins have to be embroidered?"

Hestia looked sympathetic. "Sounds like a lame summer."

"I know, unless you include the fact that I was promoted to Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed elatedly.

Hestia's face beamed with pride for her best friend. "That's incredible! Congratulations!"

"Head Girl, huh? Congrats, Evans, even though you've had it in the bag for years, now," a new and irritating voice cut off their celebration.

Lily released Hestia and scowled. "Look who it is, my favorite person in the entire world," she said caustically, "And his sidekick."

Sirius looked appalled. "Hey!" he protested indignantly, looking scandalized "I'm nobody's sidekick!" _(A/N: Recognize that line, PJO fans?)_

Lily ignored him, instead trying to stare down Potter threateningly. His trademark smirk crossed his lips infuriatingly. Her intimidation was failing. Miserably.

"Hey Evans," he said, still smirking insufferably at her glower, "What're you in a bad mood for? My presence bothering you?"

"Shut up, Potter," Hestia answered for her, "You can't antagonize her more this year, because she's Head Girl now, and she can remove points and administer punishments whenever she likes."

"Oh yes," Lily added evilly, "You are in for a world of pain, Potter. You too, Black. No more roaring parties for you," she said for good measure.

Potter was still smirking at her. Why wasn't he reacting?

"Potter?" Lily asked uncertainly.

She and Hestia traded looks.

"Evans," he said suddenly, snapping out of his reverie, "look at this cool new badge I got over the summer." He thrust out his chest proudly, like a peacock flaunting its feathers.

"For the last time, Potter, I won't inspect your measly little Quidditch Captain badge; it gives you no power over me-"

"Just look, for heaven's sake," he interrupted exasperatedly, towering over her.

Lily forced herself to look at his chest. There were two badges pinned crookedly on his sweater. One was the same old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge, which surprised no one. The other, however, made Hestia's eyes bug out of her head and Lily to gasp disbelievingly.

 _"You?!"_ Lily buried her face in her hands. "I cannot believe this. Potter, of all people! Why couldn't it have been someone even remotely tolerable?"

James's smirk vanished. "No need to lay it on too thick," he objected reproachfully, "It was a shock for me too, but you're behaving like a child."

"That's rich, Potter, considering your childish antics over the years," Hestia defended Lily loyally, "You probably won't pull your own weight, and poor Lily will have to do all of the work. You'll just sit around and continue to play pranks and throw parties like you used to!"

James's eyes blazed, but it was Sirius who spoke.

"Evans," he addressed Lily, his tone cool yet with an underlying danger, "You think you're so high and mighty with your Head Girl status. You think you have the power to run other people's lives. But really, Evans, that just justifies my opinion. You're nothing but a stuck-up _prude._ "

Lily's eyes flashed. "And you, Black, think that you have all of the girls in the palm of your hand," she sneered, "But _you're_ an arrogant, selfish prat who has as big of a head as Potter."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but James cut in. "I think that's enough insults today," he interrupted smoothly, "Let's just have a great school year. It's our last, after all."

Lily did a double take. James Potter, mature? The concept was almost unheard of.

Her hatred almost mollified, Lily spun around and stalked away.

* * *

 _October 1997- Trick or Treat?_

The students hushed as an evil cackling filled the hall. Darkness fell over the hall, rendering the hall pitch black.

Suddenly, candles were lit, illuminating the hall with a mystical glow. In place of the staff table was a large, oversized pumpkin with ghoulish features.

Several students gasped, a few shrinking back. Lily's muscles were tensed, hoping that this was performance by the Marauders, and not an infiltration. A lot of people were on edge already, and this was just testing their frazzled nerves.

The pumpkin spoke, in a low, scratchy tone, "Good evening, Hogwarts. And to you, Minerva," it added, its voice suddenly bright, and said teacher flushed irately.

Lily relaxed, concluding that the Marauders were up to their usual tomfoolery.

The pumpkin resumed its devilish tone, "Now, on to official business. Trick...or treat?"

Lily just smiled, shooting a cursory glance at James, as the younger students piped up. "Treat!" they enthused.

"Very well," the pumpkin affirmed, "Have some then."

Sweets of all kinds poured down from the enchanted ceiling. Students sat in their respective seats, mesmerized, but they all leapt to their feet as the pumpkin chided, "What're you waiting for? Go get'em!"

From then it was a free-for-all. Lily didn't attempt to stop them; it was Halloween, and they were allowed to have fun. She traded another amused glance with James, then dove into the mountains of candy.

The teachers had expressions appropriate to the scene; some were confused, others had surprisingly joined in, playing dirty tricks in order to collect more.

The Marauders were pleased that almost everyone was participating, bar the Slytherins, who were looking sullen as usual.

For an ample fifteen minutes, the war was forgotten, as everyone scrambled to grab their share of sweets. It was moments like these you cherished in times of bleakness and uncertainty.

* * *

 _November 1977- A Not-So Terrible Price_

 _Lily was struggling against some unknown force, but whatever it was, it was strangling her._

 _A foul hiss reached her ears, and she paused._

"Tell me what you want, and it is yours!"

 _Lily didn't think twice. "Freedom!" she yelled, "Release me, you hideous monster!"_

"Ah," _said the voice tauntingly,_ "but that will come with a price."

 _Lily stopped wrestling. "What price?"_

 _The unseen figure snapped its fingers, and a pair of guards strode in, holding between them something limp, which was covered by a tarp._

"Unveil him," _the voice ordered._

 _Lily gasped as the guards peeled back the tarp to reveal James, scratched, bruised, and generally roughed up. His head was lolling back, the eyes that had once held burning passion, were empty and lifeless._

 _"NO!" Lily screamed, resuming her fierce effort against the hold of her captor. He just laughed._

"Poor, poor Evans. You see, everything comes at a price."

 _The pressure against her throat tightened, and she was slowly slipping into a realm of darkness..._

Lily bolted awake, her palms clammy and beads of sweat on her forehead. She tried to compose herself, taking deep breaths.

The dream had been so _real,_ and now, she felt foolish. Nothing was going to harm her; she was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was Headmaster, and James- he was right down the hall.

Lily wiped sweat off her brow in frustration. She was being childish; none of the dream was going to occur in real life, not while she had her friends and James to protect her.

But she and James were at risk everyday. She was a natural target, being Muggle-born and Head Girl. He was a pureblood, and yet he and his family were anti-Dark. The Potters were known for their strong aptitudes for the Ministry.

Lily laid her body back, counted sheep, stars, teacups, but could not sleep. Finally, deciding she needed consolation, she quietly climbed out of bed and tiptoed down the hall.

Noiselessly, she pushed open the door marked _Head Boy_ and peered closely at the peaceful form on the bed. James looked so angelic, untroubled by the horrors of the world around him.

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently at first, but growing more violent each time.

"Psst, James," Lily whispered as she shook him, and sluggishly, James stirred and sat up.

"Evans?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes blearily, "What are you-?"

"Nightmare," she said, "Mind if I sneak in there with you?"

He opened up the blankets as a response. She crawled in, and James said groggily, "You're hot."

"I know."

"I mean, you _look_ hot in those pajamas. You should wear'em more often."

She blushed, thankful that darkness blanketed them and he couldn't see her.

And little by little, a door in her heart began to creak open.

* * *

 _December 1977- You Figure It Out_

It was December thirty-first. Music boomed, lights flashed blindingly, and the Gryffindors were partying it up.

They were making a quite a lot of racket, as the Slytherins brusquely told them the next day, but that didn't matter at the moment. The Gryffindors were welcoming the incoming year with a hell of a party, courtesy of the Marauders.

They'd received explicit permission from the Head Girl, allowing them to throw a humongous bash. They Marauders had gone out of their way with Lily's assistance to extravagantly decorate the common room.

Lily walked around, monitoring the students, and politely declining offers to dance. Quite a few were sloshed, courtesy of Sirius' spiked punch.

One boy caught her eye. James was behaving in the exact opposite way as her. He was entertaining partygoers with crazy dance, adding in a few suggestive moves here and there. A gaggle of girls surrounded him, unabashedly giggling over him.

James's eyes connected with hers and he made a beeline towards her. The group of girls brazenly followed him, and threw Lily resentful looks. She ignored them.

"Hey," she said casually, trying to quell the nervous butterflies that burst into her stomach at James's exuberance.

"Hi, there," he replied, throwing an arm around her shoulders and earning Lily a few more baleful glances.

"That girl over there, she's nothing compared to me," one girl commented snootily.

"The lucky-" another one began, but her voice died away feebly as Lily marched towards the head of the gang, Mandy.

Mandy tossed her a spiteful glare, which Lily returned wholeheartedly. This seemed to take her aback.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Mandy inquired haughtily, throwing back her silky blonde hair.

Lily rolled her eyes and wordlessly pointed to the authoritative badge adorned to her shirt. Mandy's eyes widened.

"So s-sorry," she stammered, backing away and motioning for her friends to do the same, "I didn't realize-"

She broke off, staring at something behind the Head Girl. Lily turned, and there were James and Sirius. As she looked on, Sirius waved his wand and a gigantic timer appeared, counting down the seconds until 1978.

Lily chanted the seconds with the exuberant crowd, and as soon as the timer hit one, she lost sight of James. She craned her neck over the rapidly bobbing heads.

"ZERO!"

The Gryffindors roared the new year, all except for Lily, for she had found her lips captured by the ones of James Potter.

This wasn't their first kiss, but it was as good as.

As the Lions cheered, Lily let it fade into the background. Her mind was blank, her heart soaring with joy. Because she was in the arms of James Potter and that meant everything to her.


End file.
